Concierto
by Beledien
Summary: Como si no lo pudieran adivinar por el título, es sólo un corto fic sobre la fase de músicos de los caballeros.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: **los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masami Kurumada, sólo escribo este fic por diversión y no recibo beneficio alguno de él, si alguna vez me demandan puedo compartir los comentarios con los demandantes pero nada más.

Sigo sin ideas nuevas y sin tiempo, pero como hoy tengo algunos minutos libres, publico este viejo fic por aquí, que supongo algún día acabaré… pero no pronto.

**El concierto**

_- ya están reunidos todos?_ –Preguntó Tatsumi parado sobre una especie de podio delante del conjunto de caballeros que conocemos todos _-Que bien, ahora podemos empezar con nuestro primer ensayo._

Lo que Tatsumi vio es que los caballeros efectivamente estaban listos para tocar cada uno su correspondiente instrumento, pero no era exactamente como Saori lo hubiera deseado.

El mayordomo toma su batuta y golpea su mesa de director y comienza la canción.

Hay que decir que el sonido por poco hace despertar a los espectros de Hades, puesto que todas las criaturas, cabe decir insectos, ratones, lagartijas y demás caballeros, que se encontraban cerca del coliseo se marcharon lo más pronto y lo más lejos posible.

En algún lugar del santuario.

_-Rápido Argol conviérteme en piedra!_ –Gritaba Asterion jalando de las solapas al otro caballero de plata

_-sí, esto es demasiado ya no lo soporto!_ –Decía Babel tapándose los oídos con las manos

_-y a mí quien me ayuda!_ –gritó desesperado Argol

De vuelta en el coliseo

_-ALTO! ALTO!_ –Detuvo los estruendos el Tatsumi -_Esto es espantoso, que no aprendieron a tocar?_

_-Pues no _–respondió Mu con un pandero en su mano -_además que no sabemos que vamos a tocar._

_-eso no importa sólo sigue el ritmo_ –dijo Alegre como siempre Aldebaran con un silbato y unas batacas.

_-pero yo no sé tocar otra cosa más que la marcha fúnebre –_dijo Mascara de la Muerte con una trompeta en sus manos.

_-si nos hubieran dado las partituras_ –dijo casi bostezando Shaka y su inconfundible cítara

_-me da lo mismo_ –Shura habló punteando su guitarra española -_igual yo toco de oído._

_-pero por lo menos podrías ponernos de acuerdo en tocar la misma canción_ –puso en evidencia Camus y su pequeña concertina (ustedes saben ese pequeño acordeón que tocan los franceses)

_-que no estábamos tocando la canción de Lara?_ –preguntó Hyoga y su balalaica.

_-Hyoga me prestas una de las cuerdas de tu chistosa guitarra_ –interrumpió Seiya -_es que se acaba de romper la de la mía._

_-Así? Mejor a Shura –_El cisne apartó su instrumento lejos de Seiya _-que no ves que yo toco la balalaica._

_-Que no conoces la diferencia entre ambas Seiya?_ –preguntó Shun con inocencia y con un violín en sus manos

_-que va a conocer la diferencia _–se burló Ikki sujetando todaví su armónica _-si apenas sabe escribir su nombre._

_-Ikki, no sabía que tocabas la armónica _–advirtió Milo

_-es cierto hermano_ –recién notó Shun -_donde aprendiste a tocar la armónica?_

_-una vez_ –comenzó a recordar Ikki pensativo -_cuando tuve problemas con la policía y me encerr... digo, no les incumbe, me oyen y no quiero que me pregunten sobre el tema!_

_-Pero que carácter, y a mí me dicen loco_ –dijo Saga

_-Basta de charla!_ –se enojó el mayordomo de Saori -_díganme, ustedes porque no trajeron sus instrumentos!_

_-es que no tenemos ninguno_ –respondió tranquilamente el caballero de Géminis

_-Además porque tenemos que tocar para Saori?_ –preguntó Kanon

_-que no les dijeron nada? –_Tatsumi preguntó incrédulo -_Acaso no saben leer, si yo mismo mandé a Seiya para que colocara el memorándum en cada una de sus puertas._

_-ahí está el detalle_ –habló Aioros -_Qué no te enteraste que nuestras casas no tienen puertas?_

_-al menos no una donde se pueda colocar un papel_ –acotó Aioria -_ahora dinos Seiya que hiciste con las hojas que te mandó Tatsumi?_

_-Yo las envíe por correo, pero como no me alcanzaba para las estampillas las envíe todas a la dirección de mi apartamento en oriente_ –explicó con orgullo de su solución Seiya -si pueden ir luego a recoger su correspondencia me ahorrarían mucho trabajo.

_-En momentos como estos es cuando me alegro de haber tenido un alumno tan aplicado e inteligente como Shiryu_ –celebró Dokho a su pupilo -_no sé que hubiera hecho con Seiya como alumno._

_-lo dice enserio maestro?_ –dijo con los ojos casi lagrimosos el dragón -_Entonces puedo ir al cine el viern..._

_-no te di permiso para que hablarás _–dokho golpeó a su alumno con su bastón -_mocoso maleducado! No debes entrometerte en las conversaciones de los demás!_

_-lo que usted diga anciano maestro –_respondió sumiso Shiryu sobándose la cabeza

_-pero al fin por que quiere Saori que formemos una banda? –_cuestionó inquisitivo como siempre Camus _-que! ya no le alcanza el dinero para comprar otro horrendo vestido y quiere ganar más a costa de nosotros?_

_-Por supuesto que no! _–calló Tatsumi al francés -_La señorita Saori tiene ya muchos horrendos vestidos. Mejor les enseño el memorándum_.

Tatsumi saca una copia que traía en el bolsillo que decía:

'_Está cordialmente invitado a participar en la noche de talentos organizada por la fundación Graude donde deberá demostrar su habilidad para entretener a los niños del orfanato de la fundación. Este evento está destinado para recaudar fondos para la compra de nuevo equipo de nuestros niños. Por favor no falte._

_Pd: lo decimos enserio, es una orden cualquier caballeros que no participe será castigado severamente._

_Firma_

_Saori Kido_

_Presidenta de la fundación Graude.'_

_-de ninguna manera, no puede obligarnos a ir, entiendes!_ –Protestó Saga

_-por primera vez concuerdo con mi hermano, no participaremos!_ –siguió Kanon

Pero los gemelos no vieron a Saori que estaba justo detrás de ellos.

_-ah no? Y si hago esto?_ –Atena golpea con Nike en las cabezas de los gemelos

_-desde ese punto de vista aceptamos_ –dijo Saga sobándose la cabeza

_-bien, era lo que quería escuchar, adiós_. -Saori se marcha tan campante como llegó

_-esto del concurso de talentos no me gusta nada, yo preferiría seguir con mis meditaciones –_dijo Shaka cerrando los ojos

_-es cierto_ –lo apoyó Afrodita -que no podemos hacer una vaquita y darle alguna donación a la fundación para los niños y olvidarnos del asunto?

_-Con lo que nos pagan y estás pensando en donaciones? –_se quejó Shura

_-de ninguna manera, imposible_ –negó rotundamente Tatsumi -_Saori los necesita a todos._

_-Por qué?_ –preguntó Aioros

_-porque Saori es la atracción principal –_dijo Tatsumi –_ella se presentará y tocará el piano._

_-ya, eso está bien y que tenemos que ver nosotros en esto?_ –preguntó Milo

_-que ustedes serán la orquesta de cámara que hará el acompañamiento de Saori. _

_-no hablas enserio verdad? –_dijo Mu casi con cierto aire de descrédito a lo que escuchaba -_Que no es más fácil contratar una verdadera, es decir ya nos oíste. _

Mu se sonrojó un poco al decir estas palabras

_-contratar una orquesta de cámara!_ –dijo con asombro Tatsumi -_y con lo que cobran! Ya no quedará nada para los niños._

_-lo que nos faltaba, ahora hay que hacer de músicos –_se quejó Shaka

_-que no podía contratar a Mime o a Sorrento para esto?_ –sugirió Mascara de la Muerte _-Eso de la música clásica no se me da bien desde que tuve problemas con mi maestro de música allá en Sicilia por diferencias artísticas._

_-diferencias artísticas? –_preguntó Shura

_-tú sabes, él decía que no tenía oído para la música._

_-y como lo solucionaste?_

_-tuve que liquidarlo, así es como se hacen las cosas en mi familia._

_-bueno, bueno, ya basta de charla y vamos a arreglar las cosas_ –Tatsumi interrumpió la charla del cangrejo y la cabra -_por lo visto tendremos que alquilar algunos instrumentos clásicos para que comiencen a ensayar mañana temprano._

_-que tan temprano? –_dijo Shaka temeroso de oír la respuesta

_-desde las cinco de la mañana estará bien._

_-Buda ayúdame!_

-------------------------------------------------

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:** Saint Seiya es creación de Masami Kurumada, por eso nosotros sólo escribimos historias con sus personajes sin recibir beneficio alguno de ellas.

**El concierto 2**

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

_-Cada uno será llamado por orden alfabético y escogerá un instrumento de ese rincón_ –apunto con el dedo índice a la pila de instrumentos en algún rincón del coliseo -_Y recuerden cuidarlos porque los alquilamos, si algo les llega a pasar, les descontaremos de su sueldo_

_-Pero si yo ya tengo mi guitarra –_indicó Shura tocando algunos _arpegios -para que necesito otro?_

_-yo también toco guitarra –_dijo Seiya tratando de tocar alguna nota, pero rompiendo al instante las cuerdas de su instrumento.

_-Porque una guitarra no es exactamente un instrumento clásico, por eso_ –Los regañó Tatsumi -_no hay pieza alguna que puedan interpretar con la guitarra._

_-te equivocas, puedo tocar el concierto de Aranjuez! Y es una pieza hermosa, entiendes, hermosa! _–Lo corrigió Shura con justa razón.

_-sabes tocar el concierto de Aranjuez Shura?_ –preguntó Camus algo sorprendido -_Eso me gustaría oírlo, digo no es que dude, pero como es que nunca antes te escuchamos tocar en el santuario._

_-Porque ahí nadie aprecia lo bueno, yo no voy a desperdiciar mis dotes artísticas con un hato de bestias –_Respingó la nariz el íbero.

_-Como que hato de bestias!_ –Se disgustó Saga -_Kanon por si sólo no hace un hato._

_-y con Seiya apenas te alcanza para un par_ –Acotó Ikki

_-hasta aquí_ –dijo el impaciente Aioria tomando a Shura por las solapas _-o tocas o nos vemos en la otra vida!_

_-Sólo porque no quiero tocar esos instrumentos tan feos que trajo la bola de billar_ –Se soltó de Aioria Shura reacomodando su camisa

Habrá que decir que Shura tocaba la guitarra española maravillosamente, de hecho todos los santos se quedaron con la boca abierta y alguno hasta suspiraba. Cuando Shura terminó todos aplaudieron con todas sus ganas, hasta Tatsumi, pero había alguien a quien no le gustó la interpretación de Shura.

_-no, definitivamente no, no tocarás ese instrumento_ –La Diosa le quitó la guitarra y cortó las cuerdas con unas tijeras -_escoge otro de los que rentamos._

_-pero por qué?_ –preguntó Shaka sorprendido como el resto _-Si toca como el mismo Buda, o sea yo._

_-pero esa pieza distraería a todos de mi sólo de piano_ –Respondió Saori -_no puedo permitir que él se gane todos los aplausos, después de todo es mi festival no el de ustedes._

_-creí que era un concurso de talentos_ –repuso el Fénix

_-pues claro, del mío_ –Aclaró Saori

_-como si tuvieras alguno_ –murmuró Saga

-_que dijiste Saga!_ –de pronto Saori se mostró furiosa

_-yo no dije nada fue Kanon_

_-Qué decían? _– apenas se dio por aludido Kanon que jugaba con las cuerdas de un violín como arco para lanzarle pelotitas de papel a Afrodita. Pero ni tuvo tiempo de preguntar más porque recibe un golpe de Saori en la cabeza.

_-que fue eso? –_preguntó el gemelo, una vez que los pajaritos que volaban sobre su cabeza desaparecieron

_-con eso aprenderás a comportarte!_ –Regaño sin motivo Atena a Kanon -_Ahora cada uno escoja su instrumento y ensayen, si no quieren que les pase lo mismo._

Y como no tuvieron otro remedio los caballeros uno por uno fueron escogiendo los instrumentos.

Afrodita tomó un violonchelo; Aldebaran tomó el triángulo, porque según él cualquier sabía tocar instrumento de percusión; Aioria tomó los platillos, Aioros el clarín; Camus un violín; Dokho la gaita; Hyoga escogió un contrabajo, Ikki eligió el arpa, (sabrá él porque) Kanon un tambor; MM siguió con su trompeta; Milo otro violín; Mu escogió el otro tambor; Saga escogió el trombón; Shaka la flauta; Shiryu tomó un oboe, Shun la tuba, y Shura de mala gana tomó el último instrumento que quedaba, los timbales.

_-y yo que voy a tocar?_ –preguntó el Pegaso

_-tú no tocarás nada _–Tatsumi le alcanzó una cuerda_ -Saori me encargo asegurarme de que no arruinarás su concierto así que tú sólo abrirás el telón._

_-y para eso me hacen venir tan temprano?_ –se quejó Seiya _-Mejor me hubiera quedado durmiendo._

_-si quieres te cambio el puesto_ –dijo esperanzado Shaka

-_no, nadie cambiará nada, mejor comencemos con el primer ensayo_ –Tatsumi sacó su batuta

_-no olvidas algo?_ –preguntó el asertivo carnero _-Que vamos a tocar?_

_-tocaremos... –_Tatsumi no tenía una respuesta -es cierto, que tocaremos?

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Saori

_-todo yo –_se quejó Atena -_es muy obvio que tocaremos el vals del minuto de Chopin._

_-pero si mal no recuerdo ese vals no tiene acompañamiento de orquesta_ –Camus observó _-para que nos quiere ahí?_

_-para que me acompañe una orquesta y nadie diga que no pude contratar una_ –Saori plácidamente sacó pecho

_-pero no es eso exactamente lo que pasó_ –Saga puso en evidencia -_nosotros no somos una orquesta._

_-ya cállense, no les pago para hablar! –_Como diosa Saori tenía ese privilegio, el de mandar a callar a los demás

_-tampoco nos paga en lo absoluto..._ –comenzó a quejarse Kanon

Saori estaba apunto de golpear de nuevo a Kanon pero se escucha un sonido muy chistoso como de llanta desinflada.

_-lo siento creo que mi instrumento ya se murió_ –dijo Dokho mirando con descrédito su gaita en el piso

_-Como que se murió?_ –preguntó Shiryu

_-sí, primero comenzó a quejarse y cuando la dejé en el piso se desinfló_ –explicó Libra -_oye Mu tú no podrías arreglar mi gaita._

_-pero si parece araña pisoteada, mejor ni me acerco_ –dijo Mu haciendo una mueca de asco

_-bueno, van a ensayar o qué?_ –se impacientó Saori

_-pero señorita, no tenemos las partituras_ –dijo Tatsumi

-_consíguelas, o crees que yo voy a hacerlo todo, tengo que ir a mi manicura para que no se rompan mis uñas el día del concierto_ –Ordenó Saori -_no tengo todo el día para perder como ustedes, bla bla bla bla._

_-ya la oyeron –_dio Tatsumi _-a ensayar._

Y como la primera vez el sonido fue aterrador, si incluso los inocentes caballeros de plata que todavía dormían, porque era aun las seis de la mañana, se despertaron de golpe y corrieron despavoridos con rumbo desconocido, dudando de volver algún día al santuario.

_-esto no está funcionando_ –dijo Mu sacudiendo su cabeza

_-definitivamente_ –Shaka opinaba igual

_-me niego a seguir tocando –_Se unió Camus

_-Y yo –_Milo le siguió

-_por lo menos trae algunas notas, si no quieres quedarte sordo bola de billar_ –Shura al fin sugirió lo más obvio

_-Yo no soy su empleado, como se les ocurre darme órdenes!_ –Protestó airadamente el mayordomo

_-Entonces manda a Seiya que sigue parado como un idiota_ –Saga empujó al Pegaso para que cayera de bruces

_-oye Seiya ve al conservatorio de la ciudad a traer algunas partituras_ –Ordenó el empleado de Saori

_-está bien_ –dijo Seiya, levantándose del suelo -_de que tamaño y color las quieres?_

_-eres un idiota Seiya, que no conoces una partitura?_ –El Fénix como de costumbre había acabado con su cuota de paciencia del día, y eso que recién comenzaba

-_son unas hojas de papel donde están dibujadas varias líneas horizontales de cinco en cinco, en esas líneas se pueden apreciar símbolos que representan una nota musical, dependiendo del tipo de música puede estar dividida en octetos y ..._ –El Dragón comenzó su cátedra de partituras sin detenerse a ver los rostros de los demás caballeros

_-Ya calla a tu enciclopedia con patas Dokho_ –Exclamó Milo tapándose los oídos

_-Bueno_ –Asintió Dokho -_Me permites Mu?_

_-cuando quieras –_Mu le alcanza su palo de golpear el tambor e inmediatamente Libra golpea a Shiryu con la maza.

_-por qué maestro?_ -El dragón se sobaba la cabeza

_-por sabelotodo, ya me estabas dando migraña_ –respondió su maestro

_-y tú que esperas Seiya_ –dijo Shaka que era hasta ese momento testigo mudo de los hechos -_vete de una vez y así acabamos pronto._

_-me voy_ -partió sin rumbo Seiya

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:** lo de siempre, y el mismo fic de siempre.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**El concierto 3**

Mientras los caballeros esperaban que Seiya regresara con las partituras, se dedicaron a matar el tiempo de la mejor manera posible.

Aldebaran suspiraba cada que hacía sonar su triangulo, ya que le recordaba mucho a la hora de la comida. Afrodita miraba su reflejo en los platillos que Aioria le había prestado a cambio del arco del violín para jugar a las espaditas con Camus y Milo. Dokho tocaba con la punta del pie a su desinflada gaita que seguía en al piso ante la mirada de desagrado de Mu. Aioros hacía equilibrio con su flauta sobre su nariz. Saga hizo competencia con MM para ver quien soplaba con su instrumento más lejos pelotitas de papel, Kanon examinaba sus tambores pensando si servirían también trampolín, de no ser porque Saga le había dicho que su comportamiento era muy infantil seguro se hubiera animado a probarlo. Shaka dormitaba aun con la flauta en la boca y con cada exhalación se oía una única nota, mientras que Shiryu hacía girar su Oboe en su mano para distracción de Hyoga que ya había sido eliminado del mini torneo de esgrima con arco que llevaban a cabo su maestro y amigos. Shun le sacaba brillo a la tuba con un trapo, mientras que Shura tocaba una y otra vez 'campanero' con los timbales.

_- Touche! Mon ami_ –Dijo airoso Camus con satisfacción -_yo soy el campeón._

_-exijo la revancha –_Se levantó Aioria del psio -_al ganador de dos de tres!_

_-Nadie le gana a Camus en esgrima –_Dijo resignado Milo quien también habái perdido ya a manos de su amigo de Acuario.

Pero más pronto de lo que hubieran esperado Seiya regresa con las hojas de las famosas partituras.

_-como fue que llegaste tan rápido Seiya?_ –preguntó con curiosidad Mu -_creí que el pueblo estaba más lejos._

_-Kiki, me llevó y me trajo _–respondió el Pegaso

_-ese Kiki, tendré que castigarlo por eso –_Mu chasqueó los dedos como señal de molestia.

_-bien, que esperas Seiya?_ –Bufó el mayordomo de Saori -_reparte las hojas a los demás._

_-si –_Rápidamente El caballero de bronce comenzó a entregar a los caballeros las hojas que había conseguido en el pueblo.

Pero cuando los caballeros recibieron sus hojas no pudieron disimular en sus rostros la expresión entre asombro y molestia.

_-Seiya, que nos puedes explicar que esto?_ –dijo tranquilamente Shaka un poco aletargado todavía.

_-Son las partituras_ –respondió tácitamente el Pegaso.

-_sólo hay cuatro notas –_advirtió Shura -_trajiste la música de los pollitos!_

_-eso fue lo que me dieron en el conservatorio_ –Se defendió Seiya -_Además me gusta esa canción._

_-a ver borriquito –_se acercó Saga como una sombra amenazadora _-regresa al pueblo y consigue otras._

_-y esta vez no te hagas la burla _–Kanon apareció detrás de Seiya

Seiya que como pocos esperaban toma la decisión acertada y se marcha rápidamente, dejando a los caballeros en su espera aletargada, pero de pronto Aldebaran que se puso a llorar.

_-que te pasa Aldebaran?_ –Le preguntó Mu

_-es que ya es la hora del desayuno –_Respondió el caballero de la segunda casa con los ojitos brillosos por las lágrimas contenidas

_-tiene razón –_Habló Mascara de la Muerte -_por que no vamos a comer algo mientras regresa el caballito._

_-yo te apoyo –_Secundó Milo -además _tengo que acostar a mis escorpiones._

_-acostarlos a esta hora?_ –la curiosidad de Aioria era grande, y es que claro que la curiosidad mata a muchos gatos.

_-es que son criaturas nocturnas –_Le explicó Milo -salen de noche y duermen de día.

_-Es lógico_ –dijo Camus desde su lugar alejado -_si no porque crees que Milo hace lo mismo._

_-entonces Shaka sale en las noches_ –infirió Aioros -_quien se lo iba a imaginar?_

_-por eso no puede mantener los ojos abiertos por cinco minutos_ –Añadió Shura

_-no sean tontos –_interrumpió estas cuestiones filosóficas Afrodita -_no ven que es el sueño rejuvenecedor, yo también duermo nueve horas al día para que mi piel se vea más joven._

_-si, pero no exageras_ –Se burló Saga -_Además esas son patrañas, yo no te veo más joven_

_-y si eso fuera verdad a esta altura Shaka debería estar en su primera infancia_ –advirtió Kanon.

_-como se atreven, claro que me veo más joven_ –Les gritó Afrodita -si _siempre me preguntan que cual es mi secreto y yo les digo que es gracias a mis genes..._

_-Ay no! ya cállenlo!_ –Shura comenzó a cantar tapándose los oídos.

_-yo me encargo_ –dijo el pocas veces diligente Fénix _-Afrodita que eso que está allí._

_-donde?_ –preguntó Piscis

_-Aquí en tu frente _–Ikki le toca la frente con el dedo índice.

_-ay no! una mancha_ –dijo Afrodita cuando sacó un espejo rápidamente y observó la huella de un dedo en la frente -_rápido dame un pañuelo para limpiarlo._

_-claro, aquí tienes_ –Ikki le alcanza un trapo y Afrodita rápidamente se frota la frente con el mismo, pero para su desagrado, su frente queda aun más sucia de lo que estaba, claro, era de suponer pues el trapo que Ikki le dio era el mismo con el que Shun le sacaba brillo a su tuba.

_-Ikki eres un bruto, ahora tendré que lavarme la cara_ –se quejó el caballero de la última casa.

_-Ten Afrodita._ –Hyoga le alcanza una jarra con agua

Afrodita se lava la cara y muy tarde se da cuenta de que había unos renacuajos nadando en ella.

_-Sapos, que desagradables!_ –se quejó Camus de lejos.

-_Sapos! Pero que asco! Rápido una toalla! _–Afrodita comenzó a correr en círculos

_-aquí tienes –_El dragón le alcanza otro trapo

_-estás seguro de que no es el trapo de Ikki? –_preguntó desconfiado Afrodita

_-tienes mi palabra_ –Shiryu le promete con la mano levantada

Afrodita se seca el rostro con el trapo de Shiryu y luego pregunta.

_-dime de donde sacaste ese trapo que tenía un olor muy raro_ –preguntó nuevamente el santo de piscis

_-era la camiseta de Aldebaran, la misma que utiliza para entrenar_ –Respondió Shiryu

-_La estuve buscando para lavarla –_Aldebaran le quita la camiseta _–oh! mira Afrodita la llenaste de maquillaje ahora no sirve._

_-ja ja ja ja! podríamos seguir así por horas _–Ikki rodaba por los suelos por la risa -_Shun por que me miras así?_

_-esto es el colmo, yo me voy a mi casa a darme un baño, llámenme cuando llegue el payaso, digo el Pegaso_ –Afrodita comienza a marcharse

-_yo también me voy a buscar algo de comer_ –dijo Aldebaran -_espera Afrodita! Tienes algún buen limpiador de maquillaje?_

_-podemos irnos ya? –_dijo Shaka en medio de un largo bostezo -_ya es hora de mi siesta._

_-un momento de aquí no se va nadie_ -Tatsumi se paró delante de los caballeros, por necia que resulte esta actitud.

_-ya traje las partituras!_ –Llegó como siempre inoportuno Seiya.

_-en que mal momento, ahora si castigaré a Kiki_ –Dijo para sí Mu

_-ya les traje las hojas –_Seiya sacó de su bolsa las partituras que consiguió

_- espero que esta vez por lo menos hayas traído una música más decente_ –Dijo Shura sin esperar demasiado de Seiya

_-no sé de que hablas pero conseguí estas hojas –_El Pegaso le enseña a todos las hojas

Los caballeros se reparten las hojas y sus miradas cambian totalmente.

_-que barbaridad! –_exclamó Dokho

_-concuerdo contigo Dokho, no lo puedo creer_ -dijo Camus a su lado

_-acabo de darme cuenta de que no sé leer_ –siguió hablando Dokho

_-Camus, tú tampoco sabes leer?_ –preguntó Milo con igual asombro.

_-Por supuesto que sé leer idiota_ –respondió enojado Camus -_que has creído!_

_-pero Dokho dijo que no sabía leer y tú dijiste lo mismo_ –explicó Milo

-_me refiero a las partituras, mocoso ignorante! –_Dokho amenazó a Milo con su bastón para suerte del escorpión estaba fuera del alcance de Libra

_-bromeas otra vez verdad Seiya?_ –Dijo Shura todavía recuperándose del asombro -_por que trajiste la rapsodia húngara para que aprendamos a tocarla en un día. Yo si puedo pero dudo que los demás sí._

_-según quien? –_se quejó Saga -_Ni que fueras un maestro de música._

_-Cállense de una vez! –_gritó Tatsumi para hablar luego bajo - _hagan como que tocan que ahí viene Saori._

Los chicos se ponen a tocar sus instrumentos a todo volumen y esta vez hasta las amazonas salen despavoridas de sus casas creyendo que se trataba de alguna estampida de bestias salvajes.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-


End file.
